The present invention concerns a composition for coloring keratin fibers, particularly human hair, said composition containing 3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and at least one p-phenylenediamine derivative, 4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazole derivative or p-aminophenol derivative, and a method for coloring keratin fibers.
Oxidation dyes have attained essential importance in the field of hair coloring. The color is created by reaction of certain developers with certain couplers in the presence of an oxidant.
Oxidation dyes intended to be used for coloring human hair must meet numerous special requirements. Said dyes must be toxicologically and dermatologically harmless and non-sensitizing and they must produce colors of the desired intensity.
The hair colors must remain stable for at least four to six weeks. It is also expected that the hair colorations will remain stable when other cosmetic treatments are applied, such as shampooing or hair restyling. The hair colors should also be resistant to external effects such as light and weather as well as to perspiration and mechanical abrasion.
It is also necessary to be able to create a wide range of different color shades by combining appropriate developers and couplers.
The preparation of stable blue and reddish color shades presents a particular problem. Blue-coloring hair dye couplers together with yellow and red color components are needed for producing natural-looking hair colorations. Fashionable reddish hair colors, on the other hand, are created by use of an excess of the red color component.
The stability of the hair colors in both the blue and the red range, however, still leaves much to be desired, particularly as regards the action of organic acids and perspiration.
Surprisingly, we have now found that with a combination consisting of the coupler 3-(2,4-diamino-phenoxy)-1-propanol and at least one developer selected from the group consisting of certain p-phenylenediamine derivatives, 4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazole derivatives and p-aminophenol derivatives, it is possible to prepare hair colorants which, compared to the prior art, present substantially improved resistance to organic acids and perspiration besides outstanding washing and light fastness.
The preparation of 3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol dihydrochloride and the use thereof in hair colorants are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,261 and 4,329,504.
The object of the present invention is a composition for coloring keratin fibers, particularly human hair, based on a developer-coupler combination, characterized in that it contains as the coupler 3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and as the developer
a p-phenylenediamine derivative monosubstituted on the benzene ring and having general formula (I) 
xe2x80x83wherein m equals 0 or 1 and R1 is a straight-chain or branched C3-C6-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched monohydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl group or a polyhydroxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched mono-(C2-C6)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group or poly-(C2-C6)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group or a carbocyclic or heterocyclic, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic compound; and/or
a 4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazole derivative of general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83wherein R2, R4 and R6 independently of each other denote a hydrogen atom or a straight-chain or branched C2-C6-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched monohydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl group or a polyhydroxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group or an unsubstituted benzyl group or a benzyl group substituted on the benzene ring, and R3 denotes a straight-chain or branched C1-C6-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched monohydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl group or polyhydroxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched mono-(C2-C6)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group or poly-(C2-C6)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group, or a carbocyclic or heterocyclic, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic compound; and/or
a p-aminophenol derivative of general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is a straight-chain or branched C1-C6-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched monohydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl group or polyhydroxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched mono-(C2-C6)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group or poly-(C2-C6)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl group, a straight-chain or branched amino-(C2-C6)-alkyl group or a carbocyclic or heterocyclic, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic compound.
Preferred p-phenylenediamine derivatives of formula (I) are 2-propyl-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(hydroxymethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(1-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(3-hydroxypropyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(1,2-dihydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(methoxymethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2-methoxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-p-phenylenediamine, 2,5-diaminobiphenyl, 2-(2-thienyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(3-thienyl)-p-phenylenediamine and 3-(2,5-diaminophenyl)pyridine.
Preferred pyrazole derivatives of formula (II) are 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(1-methylethyl)-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazole and 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazole.
Preferred p-aminophenol derivatives of formula (III) are 3-methyl-p-aminophenol, 2-aminomethyl-p-aminophenol, 2-hydroxymethyl-p-aminophenol, 3-hydroxymethyl-p-aminophenol, 2-phenyl-p-aminophenol, 2-(2-thienyl)-p-aminophenol, 2-(3-thienyl)-p-aminophenol, 3-(2-thienyl)-p-aminophenol and 3-(3-thienyl)-p-aminophenol.
To complete the coloring treatment and to create special color effects, other developers and/or couplers as well as direct dyes can be added to the combinations of the invention.
Suitable developers are, for example, the following compounds: 1,4-diaminobenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-methylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2,6-dimethylbenzene, 2,5-diamino-1,3-diethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2,5-dimethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2,3-dimethylbenzene, 2-chloro-1,4-diaminobenzene, 1-(aminomethyl)-2,5-diaminobenzene, 2-[2-(acetylamino)ethoxy]-1,4-diaminobenzene, 4-phenylaminoaniline, 4-dimethylaminoaniline, 4-(dipropylamino)aniline, 4-diethylaminoaniline, 4-[ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylaniline, 4-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]aniline, 4-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]aniline, 1,3-bis-[(4-aminophenyl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-propanol, 1,4-di[(4-aminophenyl)amino]butane, 1,8-bis-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,6-dioxaoctane, 4-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-methylaminophenol, 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, 4-amino-2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methylphenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-(methoxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)phenol, 5-aminosalicylic acid, 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triamino-4(1H)-pyrimidone.
Suitable couplers are, for example, the following compounds: 2,6-diaminopyridine, 2-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]anisole, 2,4-diamino-1-fluoro-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy) -5-methylbenzene, 2,4-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxybenzene, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)pyridine, 2,6-diamino-3,5-dimethoxypyridine, 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 2,4-diamino-1,5-di(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 1-(2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diaminobenzene, 2-amino-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene, 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid, 3-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-amino-2-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene, 5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 3-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]aniline, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)methane, 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxybenzene, 2,6-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)aminotoluene, 4-hydroxyindole, 3-dimethylaminophenol, 3-diethylaminophenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 5-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 3-amino-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 2-[(3-hydroxyphenyl)amino]acetamide, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]phenol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]phenol, 5-amino-2-ethylphenol, 2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethanol, 5-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methyl-phenol, 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2-methyl-1-naphthol acetate, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene, 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenol, 3,4-methylenedioxyaniline, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxole, 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxybenzene, 3,4-diaminobenzoic acid, 3,4-dihydroxy-6-hydroxy-1,4(H)-benzoxazine, 6-amino-3,4-dihydro-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone, 5,6-dihydroxyindole, 5,6-dihydroxyindoline, 5-hydroxyindole, 6-hydroxyindole, 7-hydroxyindole and 2,3-indolinedione.
In addition, the colorant of the invention can also contain other colorant components such as, for example, 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol or 2-amino-5-methylphenol.
Suitable direct dyes are, for example, the following compounds: 4-[(4xe2x80x2aminophenyl)(-(4xe2x80x2-imino-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-ylidene)methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride (C.I.1 42 510), 4-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-(4xe2x80x3-imino-3xe2x80x3-methyl-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-ylidene)methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride, (C.I. 42 520), 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]nitrotoluene, 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 2-amino-5-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]nitrobenzene, 2-chloro-6-(ethylamino)-4-nitrophenol, 4-chloro-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-nitroaniline, 5-chloro-2-hydroxy-4-nitroaniline, 2-amino-4-chloro-6-nitrophenol, 1-[(2xe2x80x2-ureidoethyl)amino]-4-nitrobenzene, sodium 6-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)azo]-5-hydroxynaphthalene 1-sulfonate, (C.I. 14 805), 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone and 1,4,5,8-tetraaminoanthraquinone.
1 C.I.=Color Index-Translator 
Particularly preferred hair colorants are those containing one of the following developer-coupler combinations of the invention:
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(1-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-propyl-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(3-hydroxypropyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(1,2-dihydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(methoxymethyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-methoxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2,5-diaminobiphenyl;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-thienyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(3-thienyl)-p-phenylenediamine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 3-(2,5-diaminophenyl)pyridine;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 4,5-diamino-1-(1-methylethyl)-1H-pyrazole
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 4,5-diamino-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 4,5-diamino-1-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 3-methyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-aminomethyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-phenyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-thienyl)-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(3-thienyl)-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 3-(2-thienyl)-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 3-(3-thienyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine and 3-methyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-methyl-p-phenylenediamine and 3-methyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-methyl-p-phenylenediamine and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-methoxymethyl-p-phenylenediamine and 3-methyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-methoxymethyl-p-phenylenediamine and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-thienyl)-p-phenylenediamine and 3-methyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-thienyl)-p-phenylenediamine and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2,5-diamino-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl and 3-methyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2,5-diamino-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-p-phenylenediamine and 3-methyl-p-aminophenol;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and 2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-p-phenylenediamine and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and p-phenylenediamine and 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole.
The aforesaid combinations according to the invention can also contain one or more additional couplers, particularly resorcinol, 2-methylresorcinol, 3-aminophenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol or 1-naphthol.
Naturally, the couplers and developers and the other colorant components, if they are bases, can also be used in the form of their physiologically tolerable salts with organic or inorganic acids, for example hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, orxe2x80x94if they contain aromatic OH groupsxe2x80x94in the form of salts with bases, for example as alkali metal phenoxides.
The colorant of the invention contains each of 3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol and the compounds of formulas (I) to (III) in an amount ranging from about 0.01 to 5 wt. % and preferably from 0.01 to 3.0 wt. %, the total amount of developers and couplers in the composition of the invention being about 0.1 to 10 wt. %.
Moreover, if the colorants are used for coloring hair, they can contain other common cosmetic additives, for example antioxidants such as ascorbic acid, thioglycolic acid or sodium sulfite, or perfume oils, complexing agents, wetting agents, emulsifiers, thickeners and hair-care agents.
The colorant of the invention can be formulated, for example, as a solution, particularly an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution, or as a cream, gel, aerosol foam or emulsion, the use in the form of a cream, gel or emulsion being particularly preferred. Such compositions consist of a mixture of the dye components and the additives commonly used for such formulations.
Common additives to solutions, creams, emulsions or gels are, for example, solvents such as water, lower aliphatic alcohols, for example ethanol, propanol or isopropanol, and glycerol or glycols such as 1,2-propylene glycol, furthermore wetting agents or emulsifiers belonging to the class of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surface-active agents, for example fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, alkylbenzene sulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, alkylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated nonylphenols, fatty acid alkanolamides and ethoxylated fatty esters, furthermore thickeners such as the higher fatty alcohols, starch, cellulose derivatives, petrolatum, paraffin oil and fatty acids, moreover hair-care agents such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid and betaine. The said components are employed in the amounts commonly used for these purposes, for example the wetting agents and emulsifiers at a concentration of about 0.5 to 30 wt. %, the thickeners in an amount of about 0.1 to 25 wt. % and the hair-care agents at a concentration of about 0.1 to 5.0 wt. %.
Depending on the composition, the colorant of the invention can be weakly acidic, neutral or alkaline. In particular, it has a pH of 6.8 to 11.5, the adjustment requiring the addition of a base preferably being done with ammonia. Organic amines such as, for example, monoethanolamine and triethanolamine, or inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, can also be used. Suitable for pH adjustment requiring the addition of an acid are inorganic or organic acids, for example phosphoric, acetic, citric or tartaric acid.
For oxidative coloring of hair, the afore-described colorant is mixed with an oxidant just before use, and an amount of this mixture sufficient for the hair-coloring treatment, generally about 60 to 200 grams, depending on the body of the hair, is applied to the hair.
Suitable oxidants for developing the hair coloration are primarily hydrogen peroxide or its products of addition to urea, melamine, sodium borate or sodium carbonate in the form of a 3-12%, preferably 6%, aqueous solution, but also atmospheric oxygen. When a 6% hydrogen peroxide solution is used as the oxidant, the weight ratio of hair colorant to oxidant is from 5:1 to 1:2, but preferably 1:1. A larger amount of oxidant is used primarily at high dye concentrations in the hair colorant or when pronounced bleaching of the hair is desired at the same time. The mixture is allowed to act on the hair at 15 to 50xc2x0 C. for about 10 to 45 minutes, preferably 30 minutes, after which the hair is rinsed with water and dried. Optionally, after this rinsing, the hair is washed with a shampoo and optionally post-rinsed with a weak organic acid, for example citric acid or tartaric acid. The hair is then dried.
The hair colorant of the invention is characterized by outstanding physiological tolerability and gives hair colorations with excellent color fastness, particularly light fastness, wash fastness and fastness to rubbing, as well as resistance to the effects of acids and perspiration. We have also found that combinations containing the sulfate salt of 3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1-propanol give unusually stable hair colorations. As regards their coloring properties, the hair colorants of the invention give, depending on the composition of the dye components, a wide range of different color shades ranging from blond to brown to purple, violet, blue and black. Such color shades are characterized by an unusual color intensity. The very good dyeing properties of the hair colorants of the present invention also manifest themselves in that with said colorants it is possible to color readily and with good hiding grayed hair which previously has not been chemically damaged.